pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle-Mint
}} |flavor text = At a young age, Battle-Mint had thought himself to sword-fight, joust, fence, and everything there is to know about stereotypical medieval combat. Still, Battle-Mint occasionally ponders the question of why he can't attack zombies from diagonal angles. |caption = Battle-Mints produce heavily damaging shockwaves that sweep through the column and row and provide a temporary boost to all Battle-Mint Family plants on the lawn.}} Battle-Mint is a plant that may or may not exist in Plants Vs. Zombies Impersonation. Upon being planted, Battle-Mint continuously produces heavy shockwaves that sweep across the lawn in four directions; one to sweep across the tiles above him, one to sweep below, one to sweep across the tiles ahead of him, and one to sweep across those that are behind, akin to how a rook moves in chess. He can also boost any Battle-Mint plants on the lawn by increasing the effectiveness of their properties, mostly damage. (Some) Battle-Mint Family plants include: *Bonk Choy *Repeater *Pea Pod *Citron *Magnifying Grass *Bowling Bulb *Guacodile *Rotobaga *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Celery Stalker *Cactus *Electric Blueberry *Jack O' Lantern *Parsnip *Caulipower (Note: The aforementioned plants of the Battle-Mint Family are in the family they are mainly because of their often high damage output (or in the case of Caulipower, effectiveness). No Battle-Mint Family plants are instant-use or instantly expended after using their ability, and plants in the game Battle-Mint supposedly exists in have dual Plant Families (which allows for plants like Repeater to also have its place in an additional family, in Repeater's case the Appease-Mint family). Additionally, certain other choice plants that arguably should be in the Battle-Mint family (such as Coconut Cannon, Melon-Pult, and Cob Cannon) have other Plant Families that take priority over the Battle-Mint family.) Like other Power Mints, Battle-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 8 seconds. Origins He is based on the "Lamiaceae," also known as mint. His name is a portmanteau of "battlement," a type of fortification at the top of especially a fort or castle wall, "battle", referring to how plants of the Battle-Mint Family are often known to deal high damage, and "mint." Additionally, some of Battle-Mint's aesthetic features further contribute to its "battle" theme, mainly how Battle-Mint itself has the shape of a battlement (with the rather cylindrical stature of a chess rook), how Battle-Mint wears a headpiece like that of a knight, and how, upon close inspection, Battle-Mint wears what resembles a Spartan helmet underneath its knight headpiece. Battle-Mint's attack style is inspired by how a chess rook moves and captures pieces via doing so by either "along a rank or file on which it stands". This is further referenced by his almanac description. Almanac entry Battle-Mints produce heavily damaging shockwaves that sweep through the column and row and provide a temporary boost to all Battle-Mint Family plants on the lawn.|description = At a young age, Battle-Mint had thought himself to sword-fight, joust, fence, and everything there is to know about stereotypical medieval combat. Still, Battle-Mint occasionally ponders the question of why he can't attack zombies from diagonal angles.|icon = Battlest|type = png}} Battle-Mint boosts While boosted by Battle-Mint, the aforementioned plants in the Battle-Mint Family simply deal 75% more damage (may be changed later). Upgrades Level upgrades Shiverpeace doesn't believe in the level system in PvZ2 that made plants completely broken and arguably very overpowered, cashed in on players spending money on coins and seed packets, and also strayed off of what Shiverpeace believes what was one of the most fundamental parts of the main Plants vs. Zombies series; that the game series was too simple to have this kind of scaled, definitive leveling up system of individual plants that additionally made PvZ2 even more P2W than it was before (speaking of this, maybe Shiverpeace should nerf the Power Mints a bit). Strategies WIP Trivia *Battle-Mint is Shiverpeace's first Power Mint.